bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Eleanor
) |birthday = Unknown |age = 16(Physically) |gender = Female |height = 5'5" |weight = Unknown |eyes = Blue |hair = Black(Blue Outlines) |blood type = A- |affiliation = Herself |previous affiliation = |occupation = Executioner |previous occupation = Student |team = None |partner = None |base of operations = Living World |marital status = Single |relatives = Deceased |education = High-school Self-taught Quincy Abilities |status = Active |signature skill = Artificial }} Eleanor (エレノア Erenoa) is an artificial , designed by the scientists of the as a means to gain an even further advantage over the in their war. Little to their knowledge, Eleanor would be the reason for their destruction. After a merciless execution, Eleanor left the establishment of Quincy, and began to fulfill her orders, those being, "eliminate all evil in the world." To this extent, she acts as an unofficial Demon Hunter, taking assignments and payments to do so. Appearance As pretty as she may be, Eleanor is a judge. She judges you of your sins, and cleans them from your soul, eliminating your very existence from the chain that is sin. Such a judge takes upon the appearance that would lay the Seven Sins to bare; the appearance of a young, female maiden. Men and women, anything with a consciousness, is regarded to think of Eleanor as a weak young girl; her inability to defend herself being their greatest advantage. Yet this very claim is the furthest description away from Eleanor; as if one would be attempting to compare the Heavens to a meagre household on Earth. What truly defines Eleanor, above her feminine appearance, is the strength that lies within her. Each and every step she takes; her very gaze, all hold an untold level of strength. This strength is what gives Eleanor the persistence to achieve her goals, the strength forged from the abandonment of the concept known as 'dependence'. To reflect the harsh cruelties of the world, Eleanor's petite and slim figure is a consequence of lack of nutrition from a younger age; making her unable to gain a very curvaceous figure despite her reported age. Nonetheless, even within this weak-looking frame, strength is hidden behind it. Demonstrated through the blue star on her shoulder; a sign of hope, reinforced with the scars left from battle, a cross across her shoulder blades. Obsidian hair rushes down her back; rather rough and coarse, it is tied up into two ponytails, making sure it doesn't interrupt her during the more important aspects of her life. Finally, the bright azure that shines within her eyes; the greatest display of her strength, the flame in the right acts as a beacon, a guide that her objectives will be fulfilled, and no matter what darkness lies there, a light is always present. She clads herself in the darkest of blues, and in the most simplistic of attires. Her blue star-laced jacket flutters in the air, revealing nothing but a dark blue bikini-top, thigh-length shorts and boots underneath. She has no veil to hide any of her equipment, keeping it on her person and around her at virtually all times. A woman equipped to the point where even grown men shiver at her true presence, that is the efficiency of Eleanor, and the passion she holds in delivering her judgement. Personality Do not let her looks fool you. Not one bit. Eleanor isn't as womanly nor as childish as what she lets on to be. Though she may be pretty, caged within her body is nothing but pure ferociousness. There is no emotion left within her eyes, and all she exists for is the sole purpose of hunting down all she deems evil. She possesses no comprehension of the word 'mercy', for such a thing does not exist when one is a judge. Accordingly so, Eleanor's very movements, glares, mannerisms and the rest lacks any compassion or sympathy, and exists purely to scavenge out the evil in the world. Unsurprisingly, Eleanor has no knowledge of the social norms and mannerisms that go about in the society that exists around her. From her conversion into a Quincy, Eleanor has become paranormal. A paradox within her own society, that threatens to destroy its existence should she sense a whiff of evil. As such, Eleanor acts with no remorse in her actions. Because she doesn't follow social norms, she also possesses no sense of eloquence or politeness. Much rather, Eleanor appears to disregard any authoritative figure that speaks to her, countering with an expressionless visage and a tone absent of any worry. She commonly refers to everyone with their first names, or "you" if she has no knowledge of their name, causing others to be easily irritated with her. Because of the manner in which she quickly determines what is 'evil' and 'good', Eleanor can be easily drawn into conflict. Without warning, she is capable of firing off her weapons, and will usually go for the killing blow regardless of who her opponent may be. Within conflict, not a word is ushered from her. She focuses the entirety of her being into the enemy's execution. Regardless of whether they are panting or screaming for help, each and every one of her enemies will end up dead. After all, evil must be eradicated. But what determines good and evil in Eleanor's eyes? Well, nobody knows. It definitely isn't from the viewpoint of the Quincy. Neither is it the viewpoint of Shinigami, or even Human. Then, what is it? From what has been gathered, it appears Eleanor determines a person's nature not by their actions, but by their words. She knows the horrors of deception, of manipulation. After all, it is from those two things that she has become this merciless maiden of battle. And so, she has locked her own speech from the world. In fear of becoming as evil as those she executes, her tongue has been tied with restraint. Thus, she speaks so rarely, that even a word becomes a blessing to her acquaintances. History Very little is known about Eleanor's history, because of her amnesia in regards to her human life. What is known is that she was an ordinary human prior to her conversion into a Quincy, and that she had no knowledge whatsoever about the spiritual world. At the age of 16, Quincy of the forcibly kidnapped her from her home, and placed her into one of the Vandenreich's many institutions within the Human World. Here, their scientists would conduct experiments on her to see if she would be compatible with Quincy powers and abilities, despite the string of failed experiments that occurred beforehand. Strangely, Eleanor's experiment was completely successful, and she gained a strange affinity for the Quincy abilities, in exchange for the loss of her humanity. But upon awakening, and being given the order to 'exterminate all evil', Eleanor's first action was to eliminate the Quincy that had caused her to become like this. Within a matter of minutes, the entire institution of research that the Quincy had built had been rendered asunder through Eleanor's efforts. Having stolen the most prestigious equipment from their facilities, Eleanor continued to follow her orders to 'destroy evil' from therein. Equipment Eleanor possesses a vast assortment of equipment to compensate for the fact that she does not have naturally heightened spiritual abilities. It appears that Eleanor is capable of using almost any tool to her advantage inside, or outside of battle. She is capable of this to the extent that even with minimum experience with a weapon, she is quite easily capable of fighting on art with strong opponents because of her heightened adaptive skills. Katangaitō (可鍛外套 Malleable Cloak) is a special Quincy cloak that was under experimentation for several years. A black cloak that is approximately waist-length, it possesses exceptional use within combat. The cloak itself is created out of a specific material, known as Soul-Synthesized Fabric (霊化織り地 Reika Oriji), which was designed by Quincy of the more ancient times. The cloak itself responds to the fluctuations in the reiryoku of the individual who is wearing it, allowing it to adjust its shape, density and texture according to the needs of the wearer. Eleanor uses this in an every-day situation, manipulating the shape of the cloak to create weapons, utensils and other items needed for different situations. She is also capable of elongating the cloak as need be, and is even capable of channeling her own reiryoku through the cloak, blasting it off as smaller blasts of energy from the weapons she can form through the cloak. Kurotō (黒刀 Black Blade) an almost forbidden weapon among the Quincy because of the manner in which it is formed to annihilate any being made of spiritual energy. A unique variation of the , like its predecessor, its sole function is to loosen the bonds of reishi within an object or being and allow for easy absorption by the wielder. However, because of the manner in which this particular weapon is formed, this goes a step further. The weapon, upon contact, releases a deadly spiritual virus which automatically infiltrates itself into the reishi construction of the substance it makes contact with. The said virus begins to, in Eleanor's words, "purify" the reishi within it, causing it to eventually disperse into the air, allowing Eleanor to absorb them with much more ease. This causes the ultimate death of almost any being or construct made out of reishi, though there are certain exceptions to this, which haven't been revealed by Eleanor. *'Zanpakutō Disintegration': A deadly ability of this weapon, as noticed by Eleanor, is the ability to completely disintegrate a Shinigami's zanpakutō if it comes into contact with one. The virus will infiltrate into the Inner World of the Shinigami, and eventually confront the Shinigami's zanpakutō. If the said zanpakutō is unable to fight against the virus and kill it prior it to spreading, then the virus will eventually adapt to the zanpakutō's abilities and overcome it. This causes it to be absorbed and eventually disintegrate every component of the zanpakutō's reishi. Saigusari (裁鏈 Judging Chain) one of her most prominent pieces of equipment is her use of chains. She appears to be extremely proficient in their use, and remarks that they are exceedingly useful in a battle. The chains are formed by Soul-Synthesized Steel (霊化鋼 Reika Hagane) and thus have reishi concentrated to their core. Because of this, the chains are capable of extreme amounts of durability, to the point where not even high-level destructive techniques can break apart their reishi formations. Furthermore, because of the influence of a particular Gintō upon these chains, they are capable of allowing Eleanor to disperse her own reiryoku across the chains. Upon doing so, Eleanor is capable of deconstructing herself to spiritual particles and move at immense speeds across the chains, to the point where even masters of high-speed movement wouldn't be able to keep up with her, thanks to the freedom provided by her form being in reishi particles. However, if she was somehow interrupted, then she would immediately decease, because she cannot remain in her spirit form for more than a few seconds, at best, thanks to requiring her physical body to keep her alive. Enmesen (炎目線 From the point of view of flames) a unique set of eyes were given to Eleanor upon her experimentation with Quincy abilities. Both eyes are a strange azure color, and have rippling patterns within their center, and both fan out accordingly. Strangely, one of these eyes, specifically her left eye, had the ability to be ignited with a powerful blue flame. Though this was unconscious by Eleanor at first, she is now capable of controlling the flaming eye with graceful ease. The said eye has the ability to enhance her eyesight considerably, as well as allow a much more acute spiritual awareness, especially considering her lack of it prior to her conversion into a Quincy. She normally uses this eye on a day-to-day basis when she has felt a considerable spiritual power, and needs to locate it. She keeps it activated at all times during a battle, as to keep a lock on her enemy's location. Armory of Spiritual Firearms (霊的火器の造兵廠 Reiteki Kaki no Zōheishō) like most of her equipment, the collection of Spiritual Firearms she holds is from one of the many Vandenreich research stations she has burned to the ground. These firearms are of many varieties. They consist of pistols, machine guns, shot-guns, and various other firearms which she can use to ambush an enemy or begin a conflict. The said firearms contain tubes which can allow for a variety of effects from each firearm. For this reason, Eleanor is capable of using these for effective surprise attacks if utilized properly. Soul Explosives (霊炸薬 Reisakuyaku) Eleanor has shown the use of unorthodox explosives created through the use of specialized, and secretive Quincy technology. It appears that these explosives already contain large amounts of volatile, liquefied spiritual energy, which take in ambient reishi as a means to catalyze a combustion reaction. The explosions caused are of tremendous power, enough to cause hundreds of meters of land to be entirely evaporated from existence. Powers and Abilities : Very uncommon for a human of any kind is to contain a large reservoir of spiritual power within their body, simply because it would be far too difficult for the physical body to hold supernatural energy while already possessing kishi. Thus, the level of spiritual power Eleanor holds isn't very high, only being enough to register her as a seated officer in the Gotei 13, at best. Even so, she is quite adept in its use, having been imbued with data and the like. She knows full well on how to exert her spiritual pressure into a potent form, and the various psychological and physical effects associated with it. After some personal training, she has even demonstrated usage of these effects. The color of both her reiryoku and reiatsu is a notable navy, with slight black electrical discharge. *'Stun' (気絶させる Kizetsusaseru) is one of the forms of reiatsu exertion that Eleanor excels in. She is noted to be capable of releasing her spiritual pressure suddenly and in a very powerful burst, enough to cause most lower-tier spiritual beings, and even humans to submit to her. By manipulating the range at which she chooses to release her spiritual pressure, she can proportionately strengthen or diminish the effect by increasing its density or decreasing it across the distance chosen. *'Paralysis' (不随 Fuzui) is the second form of reiatsu exertion that Eleanor knows. She is shown to control the output of her reiatsu through the narrow range of her eyes. From here, she gazes into the eyes of the other enemy, staring them down as the reiatsu travels to them and binds them within its intensity. It is enough to make most weak willed individuals suffocate in their fear. Keen Intellect: Eleanor shows to be an individual who is capable of easily adapting to a variety of situations with notable ease. Due to her construction as an Artificial Quincy, she was implemented with a database on various Quincy abilities and equipment and how to employ them with maximum efficiency. This database was then refined with her own ability to make conscious decisions based on the small amount of emotion still within her. After the experience gained through killing various enemies, Eleanor has improved in her ability to make decisions based on the prior knowledge she has gained through her confrontations. Notably, Eleanor has also gained the ability to determine if a person has evil intentions through the words they have uttered and people they have manipulated, based on her research. Though a somewhat flawed method, when one considers the wealth of research she takes, and the type of research she conducts, it makes it very difficult to avoid any individual's words from her eyes. *'Enhanced Adaptive Ability': Eleanor has been given the ability to adapt to various situations with particular ease, throughout her creation. Implemented with a variety of Vandenreich's data, along with an artificial intelligence, Eleanor possesses a very mechanical instinct and the data to adapt to situations in a far more refined and less instinctual manner, reportedly done so by her inventors as it 'befitted' the nature of Quincy. Unknowingly, this adaptive ability would become one of her greatest weapons later on. Using her enhanced regeneration process through an artificial method of Ransotengai, Eleanor could come back greater than ever and utterly overpower an opponent using recently acquired knowledge, through the adaption of battle tactics already used by her. Additionally, the memory she has been implemented with helps her to constantly be able to exploit any known weaknesses of the Quincy with strict ease. Enhanced Strength: A consequence of her creation, Eleanor was imparted with a much higher level of physical strength than most humans. Her limbs appear to have an unusual level of internal strength, which allows her to utilize strong impacts with only simple movements. Her level of strength is evident in her ability to hold and wield Eiltegericht with ease. She also uses this strength in casual combat, smashing her enemies with great ease, and cutting through a number of constructs with Kuroto with great ease. Enhanced Durability: With a notable level of physical strength accompanies great levels of durability. She is fully able to take a number of hits even without the activation of her Blut skill. Her pain tolerance is enough to dismiss abuse from her 'temporary masters' with ease when masquerading as a servant of some kind, before quickly retaliating through their deaths. Her durability also extends to the point where normal blade wounds don't have any particular effect on her. Weaponry Polymath Polymath of Weaponry: Almost as if it was a circumstance unique to her, Eleanor has shown to be a polymath in regards to the usage of weaponry. A polymath is an individual who poses expertise in a wide variety of areas. To be a polymath within the broad niche known as weaponry is a feat that has been achieved by very few, and though some boast claims that they are, all their skill appears to be superficial at best. Due to the data implemented within her, and the combat experiences she has had; Eleanor's expertise within weaponry has grown tremendously. Outside the realms of standard weaponry, such as katana and firearms, Eleanor also has skill in few unorthodox weaponry types. *'Master of Firearms': As a consequence of the shape of her Spirit Weapon, and the various firearms she possesses; stolen from the Quincy themselves, Eleanor has shown to be a very capable user of these firearms, to the point where they are her primary form of combat. She employs a wide range of firearms, each to match the situation that she is in, thus fitting a number of niches to broaden her skills. Eleanor displays a very high level of skill within the use of Gun-Kata and Gun Fu, particularly when it concerns the use of her pistol, otherwise known as Jūnjutsu (ガン術 Gun Technique). Through the employment of her natural reflexes, agility and skills within Hirenkyaku, she has shown to be exceptional in the use of her firearms; as displayed with her repeatedly firing off bullets at various angles and speeds without any known restraint. Her ability in marksmanship is quite profound, rarely ever being inaccurate about a target's position, and almost always hitting the mark, even when considerable distances away from what would be considered an 'ideal' shooting distance. She has also repeatedly demonstrated her proficiency in hitting moving targets, using a relative estimate on where they will go to decipher where she will shoot. Finally, one of her greatest skills is to alter the path of her bullets. Through exerting her spiritual dominance over these bullets, Eleanor's very shots are noted to be unavoidable when she focuses strongly enough, using her reiryoku manipulation as a means to guide the reishi in the atmosphere to pull and push her bullets a specific way to continue to follow her opponent, as if they were heat-seeking missiles. Despite the unimaginable advantages to this, it takes a lot of concentration to do so, making it only useful in a more secretive mission. *' ': Thanks to her use of Kuroto for most mission, Eleanor has gained quite a high repertoire of skill within the use of swordsmanship. Though she doesn't have knowledge of any technical form or technique, she appears to use instinctual swordsmanship to her advantage, making her movements unpredictable. Though, in this case, it is also slightly disadvantageous, for the sole reason that she might not be able to come up with an effective counter in situations where all she can do is harm herself. Despite not being at the level of a master, Eleanor has shown surprisingly adept skill with parrying and defensive stances, hiding most of her weaknesses with only a single stance. Like most instinctual swordsmen, or in this case, swordswomen, Eleanor makes use of quick changes in attack patterns, such as lunges to slashes and subsequent rapid piercing strikes. When not using a single hand, Eleanor employs both hands to enhance the capability of her swordsmanship tenfold. The employment of her full strength is great enough to cause minor shockwaves to reverberate within the ground. *'Expert in Wielding Chains': The constant use of Saigusari as a weapon and supporting tool in combat has enhanced Eleanor's skill in wielding it. Despite it's heavy weight and unorthodox shape, Eleanor has shown a high level of proficiency in its employment in both everyday life and in combat. Its most evident use is in a whip-like manner, where she wraps part of the chain around her forearm and wrist and manipulates it as a ranged weapon, using a style that involves very long arcs and powerful strikes to debilitate her enemy; commonly employed when needing to fight a very large number of individuals. When one-on-one battles are concerned, she appears to use the chain as a more mid-range to close-range weapon, supplementing her other weaponry skills through the utilization of the chain as a defensive and binding tool, which is rather easy considering the ability of her Saigusari. *'Scythe Wielder': Though not a very prominent part of her fighting style, when activating her fusion with Lucette, otherwise known as Mensclichtier; she does have to resort to the employment of a scythe within combat. As a result of Lucette being the dominant soul when melee combat is concerned, Eleanor hasn't had to develop her skill very highly. Nonetheless, she is capable of wielding a scythe, using various spinning strokes backed up with great strength to overwhelm her enemies, drawing them in and subsequently defeating them. Quincy Abilities & Techniques : Despite her status as an "Artificial" Quincy, Eleanor still retains the core ability to absorb and manipulate reiryoku present both within herself and the atmosphere, otherwise known as reishi. Because she isn't an Echt or Gemischt Quincy, her absorption of reishi within the atmosphere isn't as prominent as the likes of other Quincy. Nevertheless Eleanor has shown to be fully capable of absorbing large quantities of reishi if immediately utilized afterwards, as an overload of reiryoku within her body can cause great injury to her. In terms of manipulation, she appears to employ the standard Quincy techniques with some skill, enough to be able to keep up with most spiritual beings she encounters through her resourceful nature. She has developed skills particularly within Hirenkyaku and Ransotengai, due to the knowledge she has been imparted with, and has the capability of wielding Blut to a certain extent. : : Like most Quincy, Eleanor has been able to accelerate her abilities to the point where she can freely and constantly ride on the reishi flow that exists within the atmosphere. The process of Hirenkyaku works by using the reishi within the air as a pathway of sorts, constantly manipulating it to form a continuous road that the Quincy can traverse, as said by her database. Eleanor employs Hirenkyaku frequently, both in and out of any combat situations. The ability to traverse at a constant velocity without the need to decelerate at turns and unorthodox angles gives Eleanor a tremendous advantage compared to wielders of such as and . However, despite this advantage, Eleanor's speed isn't incredibly high; enough to keep up with, at most, an "expert" in the art of Shunpo or Sonido, such as a Lieutenant or skilled Fraccion. In this regard, Eleanor puts no real pressure on herself, as she also possesses her Saigusari to further reinforce her speed. :*'Platform Manifestation': Like some advanced practitioners of Hirenkyaku, Eleanor has shown the capability of manifesting a platform of reishi to use as a means of transport. Eleanor states that this is achieved through the absorption and subsequent release of ambient reishi particles; manipulating these very particles to form a solid platform which the user can ride upon. The said platform appears to ride on the existing flow of reishi, and thus has almost limitless potential in its ability to change direction and the like without loss of velocity. By altering the shape of this platform, Eleanor is also able to make it far more streamline, in order to remove as much external influence and interruption to her movement as possible. : (血装 (ブルート), burūto; German for "Blood", Japanese for "Blood Guise"): Acquiring knowledge of this ability through the databases within her mind, Eleanor has shown to be able to channel reishi into her veins and arteries as a means to exponentially enhance her defensive or offensive abilities. Like all Quincy, she is incapable of using these simultaneously. :*'Blut Arterie' (動血装 (ブルート・アルテリエ), burūto aruterie; German for "Blood Artery", Japanese for "Moving Blood Guise"): The offensive variation of the technique. Through imbuing reishi into the arteries of the individual, the blood flow to the heart is enhanced by reiryoku also being channeled into it, thus allowing for the reiryoku of the said individual to be magnified to the point where a single Heilig Pfeil is capable of dealing damage to even a Bankai-wielding Shinigami, or so it has been said. It also bolsters the user's physical strength to the point where even a woman as frail as Eleanor is capable of shattering a boulder with a single punch, when used at full power. :*'Blut Vene' (静血装 (ブルート・ヴェーネ), burūto vēne German for "Blood Vein", Japanese for "Stilled Blood Guise"): The defensive variation of the technique. Instead of imbuing reishi into the arteries of the individual, the reishi flow is directed through the vein flow of the individual. This then means that the reiryoku is in a much thinner, but solidified state where it is capable of defending against most, if not all attacks of Shinigami and the like, with very little effort required from Eleanor. She can use this form of Blut to defend against normally overwhelming attacks. However, like all defensive techniques, this can be overridden through the use of skills such as energy, or rather concentrated attacks to shatter the very liquid-like composition the reishi now takes. : (乱装天傀; lit. "Heavenly Wild Puppet Suit", "Disheveled Paradise Puppet" in the Viz translation): A very rare skill among the Quincy, which was integrated into Eleanor's databases by her inventors as a means to overcome the human limitations that Eleanor and the rest of the possible Artificial Quincy possess. Like other users of this technique, Eleanor instructs her brain to thin the reiryoku within her own body, project it outwards as strings, and subsequently utilize it to control her own body as a marionette. She has used it on many-a-occasion when fighting beings of a greater dimensio Spirit Weapon Eiltegericht (非道判 (イルテジエリチト) Irutejerichito German for; Hurried Judgement, Japanese for; Unjust Judgement) Eiltegericht is the name of Eleanor's Spirit Weapon. As a Spirit Weapon, Eiltegericht is the manifestation of Eleanor's goals into a tangible, physical form. Due to her construction as an Artificial Quincy, as well as a former human, Eleanor's Spirit Weapon is remarkably different from that of other individuals. This is particularly regarding the solidity of the construction, and its size. Because her ambitions are so large, and willpower is so powerful, her reiryoku and reishi unintentionally solidifies into a much more potent weapon that is capable of enormous feats of destruction. The said weapon appears much like a cannon of sorts, that appears to attach directly onto her arm without any force holding it except her own strength; this very feat being an indication of the level of strength Eleanor does possess. *'Heilig Pfeil' (神聖滅矢 (ハイリッヒ・ブファイル), Hairihhi Bufairu; German for "Holy Arrow", Japanese for "Destroying Arrow of Sanctity") is the most common projectile for any Quincy to employ with their Spirit Weapons. By condensing ambient reishi into a focal point, the Quincy in question can then fire it off as an arrow-like shape, allowing for high piercing damage. However, due to Eleanor's status as an Artificial Quincy, she is incapable of achieving the same level of precision that Echt or Gemischt Quincy may achieve, and for this reason, her Heilig Pfeil are notably different. Collecting reishi into a focal point, Eleanor simply releases them as powerful projectiles of reishi and reiryoku that appear nothing more than extremely powerful waves of reiryoku. They have an enormous level of destructive power, enough to cause entire buildings to topple and annihilate almost anything in their path, non-living or living, unless blocked by a powerful defence or absorption mechanism. This appearance of her Heilig Pfeil can be very deterring to enemies, as many aren't able to understand how to block the attack. However, after a few years of using these powers, she has understood the greatest weakness of her Heilig Pfeil, that being its loose nature. Due to the nature of the reishi particles making up her Heilig Pfeil being very spread apart, it can be absorbed by another being who has the capability to do so rather easily. Though, the speed at which the blast moves does make this rather difficult to do. :*'Heilig Pfeil: Hagel' (神聖滅矢飛び火 (ハイリッヒ・ブファイル:ハジエル), Hairihhi Bufairu; German for "Holy Arrow: Rain", Japanese for "Destroying Arrow of Sanctity: Leaping Flames") is an advanced form of the standard Heilig Pfeil Eleanor utilizes. After learning how to regulate the output of her reiryoku when put into a solid form, Eleanor has taken this knowledge to enhance her Heilig Pfeil and make her a much more dangerous combatant. Through condensing her spiritual power into a much smaller form and subsequently expelling it out of Eiltegericht in a small, laser-like beam. This beam's unstable energy composition quickly splits outward into a number of smaller beams, each with a much higher level of speed and the capability to home on a single target. Quincy: Letz Stil Azazel (神威の擬人法 (アザゼル) German for; who God strengthens, Japanese for; Personification of God's Might) is the name of the dubbed 'release' which Eleanor has been provided by her owners. Deep within her body, the core of Eleanor's Quincy abilities remains. This very mechanism has allowed for the absorption and flow of reiryoku throughout her body, acting as her de-facto 'spiritual core' due to her own lacking of it. By activating the full power of this mechanism, the absorption rates of reishi to her body increases tremendously, and with the assistance of her inner being, Lucette, she is capable of employing this form as a last-ditch effort to destroy an enemy. Most notably however, is that each time she employs this form, her humanity is shelved as she enters a more machine-like state. To compensate for this, Lucette proportionally absorbs more of the excess reiryoku that Eleanor utilizes through Azazel, thus becoming more prominent and powerful as she uses this technique. This function itself works as a negative feedback mechanism of Eleanor's soul, in that it helps her retain a state of equilibrium. Azazel doesn't change Eleanor physically all that much, but it does appear to change the appearance of her attire and some of her Quincy-inherited features. The most prominent of these is her change of eye color, which is a lavender of sorts, rather than the light blue it once was. Additionally, the flames of Enmesen have also changed color proportionally, and appear to glow with far more ferocity. What does appear very noticeably is that her attire becomes much more like armor. Eleanor explains that this is due to the absorption of reishi being so high, that her body naturally wraps the excess reishi surrounding her and solidified it as reinforcements to her natural articles of clothing, and did the same to some of her weapons as well. On her upper-body, the armor appears to be covering the entire length of both arms, and appears to have the top portion of a breast plate as well. On her lower body, her legs are covered with similar boots made out of armor. As for the alterations with her weaponry, they appear to be most evident with the changes in Eiltegericht and Kurotou. Eiltegerich is formed as a spear-like weapon and though it retains the same canon abilities, they have been augmented further with the capacity of engaging in melee combat. Her Kurotou also changes quite considerably; rather than appearing as a standard katana, it displays itself as a rather jagged form of its initial self, and it is considerably darker than the original one. *' ': As a consequence of the sheer amount of absorbed reishi she stores within her body upon activating this form, Eleanor's spiritual presence becomes far more powerful. The techniques of manipulating her reiatsu appear to be even more potent, even bringing down Lieutenant-level opposition! Furthermore, considering that her armor is solidified reiryoku, it also contributes to the amount of power she is withholding during the release of Azazel. At full power with all of her armor, her spiritual presence is akin to that of a Captain, its sheer volume being enough for any spiritual being to take caution. Considering that it is a far more mechanical portion of her existence, Eleanor's power also darkens considerably; reflected in its violet color and foul presence. *' ': Activated through the increase in power from her mechanical Quincy core; Eleanor displays a complete and utter dominance over reishi, allowing her to absorb even minor traces from a source and magnify it tenfold for her own usage. The extent of her reishi absorption is evidently high, due to the fact that the reiryoku within her body becomes so excessively high that her body is forced to respond by giving her armor made out of solid reiryoku. :*'Sklaverei' (聖隷 (スクラヴェライ), Sukuraverai; German for "Slavery", Japanese for "Holy Slave"): Is a basic, but exceptionally powerful form of absorbing reishi; through enslavement. The meaning of enslavement in this particular case allows Eleanor to entirely break down spiritual structures and beings with only a conscious effort, assimilating that very reishi into herself. However, due to foreign reishi also being absorbed, this has an adverse effect on her body, and generally causes extensive injury to herself. For this reason, she only does this with spiritual structures, and uses it as rarely as possible. *'Vorrecht' (寂滅為楽倒神座 (ボーレチト) Bōrechito; German for "Freedom", Japanese for "Freedom from one's desires and overthrowing God's throne) is the greatest personification of her own abilities within Eleanor. The name of this technique is actually quite ironic, considering that the nature of this very release was meant to restrict Eleanor's will. Nonetheless, this particular technique is extremely powerful, boasting offensive power that is only comparable to a . An extraordinarily difficult attack to execute, with severe repercussions on Eleanor's physical being; Eleanor breaks down all the reishi that has been absorbed within her body as excess, and channels it all into the enhanced version of Eiltegericht, the enhancements of which have been reduced to nothing more than a supplement to the rest of the technique. Upon gathering at a focal point, this unstable reiryoku composition blasts off as a raw, concussive blast of spiritual power. This blast is so overwhelmingly powerful that even defenses as potent as are rendered utterly useless thanks to the sheer magnitude of this blast. The radius of this blast isn't very wide, but the shockwave received from its impact is enough to leave permanent damage to the environment, making it an entirely last-ditch effort. Any, and all beings that suffer a direct impact from this blast, regardless of whether they possess extremely powerful supplementary skills such as Blut or Hierro, will be injured severely; if not from the overwhelming power of the blast, then definitely the density of the spiritual power behind it, which is noted to severely increase gravity, in a similar manner to , but on a smaller scale. After the use of this technique, Eleanor's very Quincy powers are deactivated for almost a month, until the reishi core within her has absorbed and circulated enough reishi for her to be able to use her powers effectively. Fusion Fusion: Mensclichtier (幸獣の盗仁 (メンスクリチチー) Mensukurichitī German for; Humane Beast, Japanese for; Blessed Beast of Stolen Humanity) Suppressed Being Lucette (ルシーツ Rusītu) is the being suppressed within the interior of Eleanor's soul. She acts as an unusual figure, mysteriously appearing whenever Eleanor truly needs an individual's support, before vanishing into thin air, leaving behind a goblet of roses in her wake. Her role within Eleanor is, according to her own speculation, her humanity; specifically, the fragments of her humanity lost through her conversion into a Quincy have accumulated to form a being that represents her humanity most effectively. Strangely enough, Lucette appears antagonistic to Eleanor most of the time; rarely, if ever, acknowledging her goals as a truly effective manner in eradicating evil. Nonetheless, she supports her wholeheartedly, doing whatever she can to support her in her times of need. Character Outline As the manifestation of Eleanor's humanity, Lucette possesses all those traits that would be desired by a human girl, and abandoned by Eleanor, the physical vessel which she is present in. A relatively curved figure that has no flaws, a face glistening in the moonlight, emerald-green eyes, and short, raven-black hair which blows in the wind. It is these very traits that makes Lucette different from Eleanor, and it is also these that allows her to make Eleanor 'whole'. In terms of attire, Lucette appears to wear a color scheme completely opposite to Eleanor, while Lucette's is red, Eleanor's is blue. While Lucette wears a complete attire consisting of a long-sleeved top, short-skirt, stockings, boots, long mantle and a single scythe as her weapon; Eleanor's is incomplete and focused solely on efficiency. Nonetheless, they have accepted one another wholeheartedly, regardless of the differences between them. Lucette appears as a bubbly girl initially, who exerts her emotions daily, in and out, with no restraint at all. She attempts to coerce Eleanor into expressing these same emotions, in a means to regain some portion of her humanity back, so that they may truly be 'one' again. However, despite all the failures that her attempts have made, Lucette's persistence has kept her going still. She also shows to be a very caring personality, who is constantly worried for Eleanor regardless of her dislike in most things. Overall, Lucette is a woman who embodies the human nature of a teenage girl, which is exactly what Eleanor is. No matter the situation, Lucette will support Eleanor, and regrettably Eleanor does so. Abilities Negative Feedback Mechanism: Lucette appears to have a strange ability to act as the catalyst for the 'negative feedback mechanisms' within Eleanor's body. A negative feedback is a type of process that affects a disturbed system, and returns it to the equilibrium it once achieved. This appears to be most evident with whenever Azazel is employed; Lucette absorbing the excess reishi that isn't placed as armor, and though becoming more powerful within her soul, does allow Eleanor to retain her humanity. Expert Scythe Wielder: Lucette also holds remarkable skill in wielding a scythe. She has shown the ability to easily overpower Eleanor during sparring sessions whenever she is wielding her blade, to the point where Eleanor has dubbed her superior in application. She utilizes both hands when wielding her scythe, using rather erratic movements as a means to disrupt the flow of her enemies, before immediately heading in for the kill. This is the same form of combat utilized whenever their fusion is undertaken, and it is shown to be very efficient. Trivia Behind the Scenes *Eleanor's appearance is based off of Black Rock Shooter from the series, Black Rock Shooter. Category:Female Category:Females Category:Quincy Category:Human Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Character